


Intrigado (Interrumpido)

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Encuéntrame de nuevo, una y otra vez. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: Tony tenia 12 años cuando el Soldado se muestra en su habitación. Mientras Tony es feliz por eso no se puede decir lo mismo por el Soldado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intriegued (Interrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591924) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Tony era un maestro para mezclarse con el fondo.

Él era un niño ruidoso que exigía atención sin realmente hacer algo; Él era notado no importaba a donde fuera, debido a su personalidad, su gran boca o la mayoría de las veces a su inhabilidad de comportarse. Por eso él había aprendido a como esconderse de sus padres cuando se portaba de manera inapropiada.

Y él hacia eso muchas veces, de acuerdo con Maria y Howard, para la edad de 12 años, él se había vuelto un maestro en el arte de desaparecer. Especialmente si alguien estaba buscándolo.

Él sabía dónde quedaban todos los escondites de la casa y los rincones a los cuales nadie iba, por lo que podía estar tranquilo u ocultarse si sus padres tenían visitas, además ayudaba mucho que tenía la habitación apartada de la casa.

Incluso Jarvis estaba más cerca de la parte principal de la casa que él, porque Jarvis era importante para el hogar y sus padres, pero Tony no importaba tanto. De hecho, estaba muy contento con eso. Significaba que sus padres rara vez pasaban y que podía hacer lo que quisiera y no molestaría a nadie.

Y eso fue una bendición, ya que una de sus invenciones resulto ser más fuerte de lo que había previsto.

Sus padres husmeaban a veces, ellos entraban en su habitación y tomaban grandes libertades con su espacio personal, especialmente su padre, Howard, incluso tomaba alguno de los proyectos de Tony. Tony siempre fingía no haberlo notado, ya que no quería provocar otra pelea, y Howard nunca lo mencionaba.

Pero desde que Tony era muy consiente de ese hecho inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando entro a su habitación.

No se suponía que Tony estuviera en casa, él debería estar en un viaje con su clase, pero sus padres lo había mantenido en casa hasta el último momento. Tony estaba bastante enojado, él había estado esperando ansiosamente el viaje, así que sabía que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Era su refugio, su lugar y conocía todos los rincones, así que también sabía que alguien había estado ahí.

No había ningún signo de alguien en la habitación en ese momento, nada tan evidente faltaba, sin embargo Tony se movió con cautela. Había un poco de luz por el pasillo, pero no era suficiente para iluminar la parte de su habitación donde él trabajaba, así que lentamente camino hacia el interruptor, nunca dando la espalda totalmente a su habitación. Quien quiera que haya estado en su habitación se había ido hace mucho, porque solo toman lo que quieren de Howard y luego se van, pero en muy raras ocasiones la gente esperaba a Tony para raptarlo, así que Tony había aprendido a tener cuidado.  Cuando finalmente oprimió el interruptor, la luz lleno la habitación y Tony todavía no había visto algo malo.

Él rápidamente checo su trabajo pero nada estaba perdido o fuera de lugar y Tony se relajó un poco, pero cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta, un hombre estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

Tony dio un paso hacia atrás y automáticamente busco una de sus herramientas para defenderse y en el tiempo que le llevo hacer eso, el hombre que previamente tenía las manos vacías le puso un arma en la cabeza. Habían pasado pocos años desde el último intento de secuestro y Tony había esperado que la gente lo dejara solo. Tony miro la pistola con cautela cuando la luz toco con algo plata.

Solo entonces Tony reconoció el brazo de metal y al hombre. Soltó el martillo que había recogido y alzó lentamente las manos para demostrar que no le quería hacer daño. Tony no recordaba su encuentro con ese hombre cuando tenía dos años, pero recordó el que tuvo cuando tenía siete.

Había visto al hombre unas cuantas veces después de eso, cuando caminaba a casa o cuando estaba fuera, pero solo de lejos y siempre llevaba ropa pesada que escondía su brazo de metal, pero Tony siempre supo que era él. Cuando Tony veía al hombre, lo encontraba mirándolo fijamente, como si tratara de averiguar de dónde lo conocía, sucedía muy irregularmente, y nunca se acercó lo suficiente a Tony para hablar, pero sabía que había estado allí.

Tony pensó que ahora era su oportunidad de hablar con él de nuevo. —Hey, ¿el brazo atascado otra vez? ¿Es por eso que estas aquí? —Le pregunto Tony.

El hombre inclino la cabeza y observo a Tony de cerca, y Tony tuvo la impresión de que el hombre no lo recodaba en absoluto. Se señaló a sí mismo y le dijo: —Te ayudé cuando tu brazo estaba atascado y no podías moverlo, ¿lo recuerdas? —pero los ojos del hombre permanecían vacíos.

Tenía la máscara puesta, por lo que era muy difícil leer su expresión, pero por lo que Tony podía ver era una mezcla de dolor y confusión. — ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto el hombre después de un rato mientras enfundaba su pistola.

—Soy Tony. Tony Stark. Deberías saber eso. Estas en mi casa. ¿Por qué estás en mi casa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —él apunto a su brazo. — ¿Hay algo mal con eso? ¿Quieres que eche un vistazo?

El hombre lo ignoro y activo el aparto en tu oreja. Tony había visto a su padre experimentar con eso por un par de años y él sabía que estaba conectado con alguien no lejos de ahí. El alcance no era tan bueno aún.

—El chico está aquí. Él me vio. ¿Cómo procedo? —La voz del hombre era áspera y amortiguada por la máscara, pero la persona del otro lado obviamente lo entendía porque el hombre asintió con la cabeza. Al parecer eso no era suficiente porque había lagunas palabras que incluso Tony podía oír desde el otro lado de la habitación y luego el hombre dijo: —No le hagas daño al muchacho.

Él apago el aparato y Tony no pudo evitar preguntar: — ¿Eres un soldado o algo?

Los ojos obscuros lo miraron y Tony involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás. La parte del rostro que Tony podía ver estaba llena de dolor y confusión pero su mirada totalmente vacía, desnuda con cada emoción y asusto a Tony, así que se abstuvo de preguntarle por su trabajo.

Tony había visto algunos animales enjaulados y tenían el mismo aspecto que ese hombre.

Después de recuperarse, Tony recordó que había conocido al hombre, el Soldado, antes, y que tampoco le había hecho daño. Así que Tony reprimió su reacción correr y dio un paso hacia el Soldado.

Él extendió una mano para agarrar el brazo de metal, pero el Soldado lo retiro y aparto ese lado de su cuerpo de Tony. —Si algo está roto, puedo ayudar. Ahora soy mucho mejor en eso.

El soldado frunció el ceño y cerro brevemente los ojos antes de mirar a Tony de nuevo. —Está atascado. —masculló el hombre y Tony asintió.

Él se preguntó en silencio si el Soldado tenía un problema de memoria, pero pensó que si eso era cierto entonces no trabajaría como soldado. Tal vez estaba traumatizado. O tal vez Tony no era lo suficiente importante como para recordarlo.

—No está atascado ahora —continuo el Soldado, y Tony no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, aunque eso todavía no explicaba que estaba haciendo el Soldado en su habitación.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Hay algo más?

El Soldado asintió y, como si quisiera demostrarlo, movió un dedo tras otro y cerro el puño. Luego volvió a mirar a Tony. —Tú lo repararte sin herirme.

—Eh, ¿sí? —Respondió Tony un poco confundido.  —Se supone que no debe doler, ¿te duele ahora?

—Siempre —dijo el Soldado distraídamente y miro su mano mientras flexionaba un dedo tras otro, una y otra vez.

Tony no estaba contento con esa respuesta porque el brazo parecía bastante avanzado y si alguien era capaz de hacerlo, también debería ser capaz de hacer que no doliera. Tony no tenía ni idea de la biología y los nervios, ese no era su fuerte, pero si alguien era capaz de construir un dispositivo tan avanzado también debería ser capaz de unirlo correctamente.

— ¿Puedo echar un vistazo más de cerca? —preguntó Tony, porque ahora más que nunca quería echarle un vistazo, pero el Soldado sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien entonces— dijo Tony, aunque no estuviera bien. Necesitaba echarle un vistazo más de cerca para entender cómo funcionaba y quería mirar dentro de nuevo. Tal vez si él tenía suficiente tiempo con el brazo, incluso podría ayudar con el dolor.

Pero el Soldado parecía lo suficiente nervioso con ese tema, y Tony lo dejo para preguntar otra cosa: —Has dicho algo sobre una misión. ¿Qué misión? ¿Qué puedes hacer aquí? —pregunto Tony, y esta vez no se encontró con esa mirada vacía.

En vez de eso, el Soldado le apunto con un arma antes de que la pregunta saliera por completo de su boca. —Ooookay entonces, no hay preguntas sobre tu trabajo, lo entiendo— dijo Tony y retrocedió un paso. No necesitaba abrumar al Soldado en ese estado.

El Soldado lo observó de cerca durante unos segundos antes de volver a enfundar el arma.

Él se movió para alejarse de Tony, pero luego se detuvo y lo miro una vez más. —Rechina cuando lo muevo así —dijo el Soldado y le mostro el movimiento.

El brazo hizo un ruido desagradable y Tony sonrió. Él podía hacer eso. —Lo arreglare en un segundo— dijo con confianza y señalo una mesa.

— ¿Ven aquí? —pregunto mientras caminaba. El Solado lo siguió, pero Tony pudo ver que seguía tenso y miraba cautelosamente la mesa de trabajo.

—Vuelve a mover el brazo —dijo Tony y busco las herramientas que necesitaría.

El Soldado lo hizo y cuando Tony se dio la vuelta, lo hizo de nuevo para que Tony pudiera localizar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Le dio instrucciones al Soldado para que sostuviera el brazo de cierta manera y pudiera tener un mejor acceso a él, solo le tomo dos minutos y un poco de aceite para que funcionara de nuevo sin problemas. Se preguntó por qué nadie se había ocupado de eso antes.

Cuando anuncio que había terminado el Soldado trato de nuevo y luego asintió. Tony entendió que era una manera de decir gracias y dijo: —De nada.

El Soldado miro su brazo por unos segundos antes de decir: —Me tengo que ir. —E inmediatamente se giró y camino hacia la ventana.

Estaba cerrado y Tony se preguntó si era así como el Soldado entro a su habitación y si la había cerrado después de eso porque tenía que abrirlo ahora.

— ¿Ven de nuevo? ¿Alguna vez? Incluso si tu brazo no está atascado —Tony pregunto apresuradamente antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

El Soldado lo miro brevemente y Tony se dio cuenta que parecía un poco loco invitar a alguien como el Soldado, pero Tony estaba solo y el Soldado resultaba ser una distracción; Por no mencionar lo fascinado que Tony estaba con ese brazo y el hecho de que estaba seguro de que podía ayudar con el dolor.

El Solado no respondió a eso, en su lugar salió directamente por la ventana, sin una cuerda o algo así.

Tony distantemente se preocupó por él—después de todo estaban en el segundo piso— porque estaba procesando que el Soldado le haya asentido justo antes de desaparecer.

Dado a que parecía confundido y tenía problemas para reconocer a Tony, no estaba seguro si significaba algo, si el Soldado lo recordaba, si realmente regresaría, pero todavía sonreía a pesar de eso.

Había sido la sexta o séptima vez que había visto al Soldado después del callejón y aunque esta era la primera interacción cercana que habían tenido desde entonces, Tony sospechaba que no todas las reuniones anteriores eran por casualidad. Así que estaba bastante seguro de que el Soldado encontraría su camino de regreso hacia él.


End file.
